Ribbons of Fate
by suchipotter
Summary: Life was good for Hermione. She had Crookshanks, her books, and a nice cozy blanket. That was until she was abducted by strange people who thought she was some long lost Queen Filia, the rightful ruler of the wizarding world. Oh and her husband, as king, will either bring harmony or despair for all of eternity. No big deal, right? makeover!Hermione, pureblood!hermione


It was a perfectly normal day in the Granger home. Hermione had just woken up in her bedroom, moved Crookshanks off her lap, and made another X on her calendar by her bed. She walked over to the bathroom mirror, looked at her reflection, inwardly screamed, but kept walking.

It was two days before her birthday, and Hermione was determined to be as unstressed as possible through her last days as an underage witch. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already cleaning up the table from breakfast at the table when Hermione came down.

"Morning Mum, Dad," she said as she gave her mother a hug and her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, sweetie. We're leaving for the office now so call us if you need anything! Love you!"

"Bye mom, I'll be fine. Love you too," Hermione waved and took a bite of her toast. Hermione picked up her Advanced Transfiguration book and snuggled onto the couch, content with her peaceful summer. Just as she had opened the text, the entire house began to shake. Hermione sat up, _could this be an earthquake? But even if we do have earthquakes in England, they are hardly ever this powerful_! Her theory was oddly proven incorrect as thirty masked men barged into her house. Hermione gasped, and in flash, everything went black.

~10 hours later~

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It was extremely hazy, desolate, and murky. She seemed to be stretched out on a marble floor, in a closed room with moonlight filtering in a corner. Plants and vines grew up the dungeon walls, and mold grew on some Greek-like sculptures circling the room. In frustration, Hermione yelled out, "What's going on? Somebody help me!"

A guard in the corner turns his head slowly, and responded strictly, "Queen Filia, these are my master's orders. It would be wise of you not to speak any further."

"Excuse me! I'm sorry, you have the wrong person! I am no queen. Release me this instant!" Hermione wasn't locked up, but she had no way of escaping the magically locked dungeon without her wand. The guard looked at her with an expression of pity and self-shame, but did nothing.

So Hermione plopped herself against the dungeon walls and tried to figure out how she got into this mess in the first place. _Well let's see, the guard said something about his master's orders. The only master I know of is Voldemort, but why would he want me except for a lure for Harry? And Harry is back in Little Whinging and can't leave, so that would be pointless. And how is anyone supposed to know I'm even here? My parents would notice I'm gone, but if these were really Death Eaters, then they minimally modified their memory, if not -. No, Hermione. You will not think of those things. Death eaters can be nice? Oh what am I kidding myself? Might as well accept the fact that they are dead. _

At this time, Hermione sat quietly, simply pondering her thoughts and fears, which she would never show of course, when a rumbling interrupted her running brain. _Wow, I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast, and it's probably eight or nine because I can already see the moon._

She called out, "Excuse me, is there any way I can get some food?" The guard responded with a quick nod, and left towards the exit. He took one look at her exhausted and deflated face, then casually motioned his wand towards the wall.

Then he ran.

Within ten seconds, the entire wall broke through, the solid fortress crumbled into a pile of rocks and metal. Hermione took her chance, and darted with all of the remaining energy that she possessed. She knew that the guards would be on her tail within minutes, and she had to get as much space between them as possible.

Of course, being mentally and physically exhausted doesn't quite increase her chances, but what other choice did she have? Hermione darted past the fortress's walls and into the nearby forest.

Ten minutes later she came into a nearby village, and finally stopped to take a breath. Her options were very limited at the moment. She had no clothes, no food, knew no one, was completely lost, and what could be a small army chasing after her freedom.

"There she is!" The guards spotted her and flew forward like an arrow to its target. Hermione had no chance. She darted into an alleyway when two guards approached her from the other side. Their sneers gave Hermione the push she needed to run back in the other direction.

When she almost reached the end of the alleyway, two stunners barely flew over her head, causing her to back up into the corner. Hermione was surrounded. _Where's a miracle when you need one!  
_The guard who had set her free was now in front. In the light, his face looked awfully familiar, but from where? Hermione didn't have time to ponder this thought as a red light hit her right in the chest, causing everything to go black. Again.

_Oh crap._

Hi everyone! I'm super excited to be writing again after about a 6 month break. It's nice to hear through reviews that people still want me to keep writing, and that made up my mind to start fresh with this story! Reviews make my day so wonderful, and I respond to all of them! :) So all I'm asking is to please review as I am still a new writer, and any words, even if it's just one, helps a bunch! Thanks for being so wonderful and clicking that button right beneath this message! Thank you!

Suchipotter


End file.
